Pains of the Heart
by AkumaxXxSurebu
Summary: When the contract's over and they both want more, what'll happen YAOI mature content inside cielXsebby others too:D  other warnings: hints of shouta, language. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Pains of the heart A not so expected restart.

Disclaimer: I dont own kuro D:

They will get longer, I just wanna know if i'm worthy of writing for you all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

My name is Sebastian, and finally I have what I want. My master, the small boy on his knees not even ten feet from me, is finally mine to take. I take one, two, three steps toward my prize, seeing not fear but acceptance in his wide, mismatched eyes. All around us are the massacred bodies of those who shamed my master, their blood painting the walls of the covenant a beautiful red. I smile at him, looking deeply into those eyes of the one I call 'master'. Though this time, it's not my usual smile, I am sincere in this aspect of expression, not a hint of mocking in my face. This brings a look of unmasked surprise on that face I have come to adore. I scoop him up in my arms, carrying him off bridal style, and open my pitch black demon wings, ripping my attire to shreds.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" the little boy in my arms studders out, a confused look creeping onto his face.

"I'm taking you home sir," I reply almost nonchalantly, well at least the other couldn't tell the subtle difference between my reply between any other one, "What else would I be doing?" he looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"What about the contract?" he asked, his arms wrapped around my neck, "what happens to my soul?" I looked him in the eye, not a harsh tone in my own burgundy orbs. I pressed my hand to his eye, the seal glowing at the touch.

"Nothing will happen to your soul, young master," I whisper to him, still staring into the cerulean globe of his visible eye, "for I have grown attached to you master, as uncommon as it may be for a demon such as myself." the teen looked up at me mouth agape eye full of questions, "I shall stay by your side, no matter if we plunge to the depths of hell, until your rightful 'end'"

"Don't ever leave me, Sebastian," the gray-blue haired boy said, yawning, "don't you_ ever_ leave me."

"I promise I will never stray from your side." I said kindly, taking flight off into the open night sky. I fly toward the estate that we call our home, landing outside the sight of the trio awaiting us at the gate, strolling toward a fore mentioned people. The pesky maid, with her farsightedness, saw us first, my wings now again hidden all I wear is the tatters of my clothes, showing silky skin below, this and the sleeping boy in my arms make her almost pass out, blood gushing from her nose. Finny kneels down, tending to the maid to the best of his abilities. They welcome us with an almost screaming hello, rousing the small child in my arms.

"Hmm, Sebastian? Where are we?" he asks me sleepily, rubbing his uncovered eye.

"The mansion, young master, I'll take you to your room," I said walking through the front door. Once I reached his room I laid him on the bed, going to tend to the bath, when I felt a small tug at what was my sleeve, "yes bochan?" The small child looked up at me with pleading eyes, a fear in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Don't... don't leave me alone" he almost begged, looking close to tears.

"I am only going to prepare the master a bath" I said, moving again toward the bathroom, "you wouldn't want to reek of blood for the night, would you?" he followed after me, almost hanging on my ruined jacket, so I turned and scooped him up in my arms carrying him, once again, bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" he commanded, a face like a tomato.

"I am merely carrying the young master, as I have always done." I reply distractedly as I turn on the water and pour in scented oils. I set the child down on the ground, and begin to remove his garments with ease, lifting him into the tub and begin to wash his small body, scrubbing out the dried blood and sweat. I hear a faint noise but pay it no heed, then I hear something slightly louder though still no louder than a whisper "Sebastian..."

"Yes, young master?" I reply, not breaking my rhythm

"Never mind..." he says quietly, as I dry him off and dress him for bed. I tuck him in and blow out the candle next to his bed. I exit the room, shutting the door quietly and whisper to myself, "I will always be yours."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Well that's the end of chapter one. Again sorry bout the short length, they'll get longer if I get good feedback for this 'test chapter'. Oh and it'll get more lemon-limey later:D

REVIEW! .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KURO .

since this chappies up, you guys like me, thank all of you very much

dedicated to hitomi-chanchan

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~Ciel's P.O.V~

I step through the great hall of the castle I'm in, searching for a window, hearing only the rhythmic tapping of my shoes on the stone floor. I feel something brush my back and flip around, surprisingly fast and see... nothing, just the empty hall. A flutter of black goes across the corner of my vision. I look down, close to my ass and see a tail. A _tail?_ I look over my clothes, seeing a dark outfit I would never own. I start moving faster down the hall, yearning to sprint. I almost crash into a servant. I don't really pay him any heed as I keep moving.

"Prince?" I hear him call after me, "sir?"

..."sir?" a voice calls from off to the right, "young master wake u-" I cut the figure off with the hidden gun under my pillow. A thump is heard from the gun connecting with Sebastian's head as I push the barrel into his forehead. "Young master?" he asks, a calm expression on his face. My breathing was labored as cold sweat dripped down my face and I stared into the eyes of my butler. I lowered the gun, tucking it back under my pillow.

"Well, since you're up, it's time for lessons, right after breakfast." the raven haired butler said, pulling the cart up to me. "today we have a breakfast of steak, fried eggs, scones, and fresh fruit." He poured tea into a cup and handed me the cup, as the aroma of Chinese black tea wafts through my nose,

I take bites of the eggs and steak as Sebastian wheels in a blackboard.

"Can't we do this in the study?" I ask, hoping to stall my having to study. He writes down a complicated problem on the board.

"Today, we are studying calculus." the butler said as my jaw hits the soft comforter.

"Wha-wha-what?" I stammer, slightly afraid of the impressive math problem in front of me: _PROBLEM 1 : Compute lim x-2 3x^2-x-10/ x^2-4. _"Solve this, sir" the black clad butler said, pointing toward the board.

I begin writing down the way I think the problem should be done: _lim x-2 3x^2-x-10/ x^2-4="0/0"_

_lim x- (x-2)(3x+5)/(x-2)(x+2)_

_lim v- (3x+5)/(x+2)_

_3(2)+5/(2)+2_

_11/4_

I show the problem to my butler, who looks over the paper I had just written on, and he nods to me "Good, young master, you're doing well." he says, handing the paper back to me, and writes more questions down on the board.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . one hour later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I breath a sigh of relief as I finish the last problem, setting down my pencil and taking a bite of the cake Sebastian had made for my afternoon snack. I look at said butler as I nibble on the slightly forgotten cake. My eyes snap back down toward my snack, a blush creeping onto my face, when he looks back at me and I realize I was drooling a bit.

"After you are done with your snack, we begin archery." Sebastian said, wheeling the blackboard out of the room. I set down the plate of cake, uncovering my body of the blanket, standing up as Sebastian walked back in the room. He grabbed a simple outfit from my wardrobe, undoing my white night shirt and slipping on the new clothes, "let's go" he said, leading me to the yard where three targets were set up on intervals of 50 yards going from 50 to 200. The butler picked up a bow, turning to me, "Do you know how to shoot?" I shook my head, gulping at the curved piece of wood in his hand. "okay then, I shall show you." he replied, taking an arrow, and aiming down the range. I heard him mumble something and let go of the arrow. It flew straight to the 200 mark a little off to the right of the center. I just looked on gaping at his skill. He turned back to me, holding out the bow,"would you like to try, young master?" he asked as I took the bow from his hands. He stepped behind me taking my hands in his. He positioned them so I could aim and fire,"choose your target" he whispered into my ear, my furious blush growing darker. "150." I said, as he aimed the bow with my hands and pulled the arrow back. "let go" he whispered, as I let the arrow fly, just as he had done. The arrow flew into the target, very off center. I pick up another arrow, determined on shooting like the butler. I pull back the arrow again, aiming at the 100 mark. It flies... straight into the ground. My face almost turns into a tomato as I try again, pulling back farther this time. I let go again and this time the arrow stuck, to my relief, in the target. "good, young master" the raven haired man said, smirking._ Is it me or is he getting more attractive? _"Shut up." I mumble, knowing full well he can hear me. I tried multiple times until I heard the ever more attractive voice of the butler say "Come, young master, you need a bath before dinner with the Marchioness. "WHAT?" I scream, positively flipping shit in my head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?" I storm toward the house, almost throwing off my clothes as I sprint to my room, and walk into the the bath room, seeing Sebastian waiting by the prepared bath with a huge smirk on his face. I practically jumped into the awaiting water. "FUCKING START WASHING!" the butler washes me with demonic speed, turning my skin a raw red color. I climb out of the tub and let him dry me, as he puts on my clothing I comb out my hair, and rush to the door to answer the ringing that the Marchioness was producing. "Aunt Francis," I said, a fake smile leaking onto my face.

"Ciel, still with the hair in your face. And you, butler. Your face is still lecherous as ever." she said, walking into the house.

"This way," Sebastian said, gesturing for her to follow him, "the garden, has been perfected to the slightest detail, the white roses have just started to bloom." he said opening the door and leading us to a table shaded by a lovely tree. "I'll be right back with dinner" Sebastian said with a bow.

"And to what, do I owe this visit, Marchioness?" I asked, eager to make the woman leave. She looked me in the eye with a look that could kill

"I have come to see how much of a man you are, Ciel Phantomhive." she stated coldly as Sebastian set plates of savory looking salmon in front of us.

"How, if I may, are you to do this?" I ask, taking a bite of the salmon. She stood, a fencing sword in hand,

"With this." she stated simply, her the look in her eyes taunting me. I took the sword, stepping away from our dinner table. I held up the sword, pointing it at her. She stood, brought up he sword, and was up close in an instant. She swung, the metal clank of sword-on-sword was heard as I blocked the strike. We continued to trade blows for some time, until she caught me off guard, swinging the weapon at my face at a deadly speed. I cringed, awaiting the blow that didn't come. I reopened my eyes and saw the sword, bent back toward the marchioness, by my black clad butler.

"You call yourself a man?" she remarked coldly, "though you held your own for quite a while."

I lowered my blade, breathing hard. "So, am I a man to you?" I ask, glaring at her.

"I suppose you are, a very weak one." she said walking toward the house, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at me, "you can marry my daughter." she walked in, and left for her manor. I slumped into the chair, and looked up at Sebastian through a tired eye "I need another bath." I mumble tiredly as the ever-so-vigilant butler scoops me up in his arms. I doze, waking as the butler gently scrubs me of the sweat on my body. He brushes my member and I moan a welcoming response to his actions, still half asleep." Come, young master, it's time for bed." he says, a sarcastic smirk on his face that's betrayed by the look of hidden lust in his eyes. I wake up in the butler's arms, about to be set in my bed, "Sebastian...?" I ask timidly, he looks at me and cocks his head as a response "teach me to act as a demon does" he looks at me, mild surprise evident in his face.

"Very well, young master." he says quietly, tucking me in, "goodnight" I lift my torso up quickly, hugging him around the neck. His eyes grow wide for a second as he hugs me back slowly "Goodnight, Sebastian" I whisper. He lets go of me and walks out of my room, shutting the door and turning it dark in my room.

"Am I... falling for him?" I breath to myself as I fall into darkness.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Done :D second chapter in a few days yay! .

please give me good feedback I love it.

REVIEW .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my fans c:  
Disclaimer: I, sadly for all of us, do not own Kuro. Though I'd gladly buy it from miss Toboso.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~Ciel's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes to the soft light of the rising sun filtering into my room through the shade. I wonder to myself, why did I wake so early? I push the covers from my body, letting the cold air dance upon my bare legs. I stand, walking to the window, and pull away the shades wanting to see the moon before the sun rose to high. What time is it? I ask myself, looking out toward the horizon, around 5 a.m. I guess from the position of the sun. Only 2 more hours till Sebastian comes. Great. I sit back on the bed, laying back with my legs dangling off. My thoughts trail to those of said butler, as my hand trails down my body to my growing length. I imagine, in my lust induced state, that they are his hands, touching my slender body, driving me further into ecstasy. I moan softly, pumping my leaking dick faster, and squeeze the hard, tiny nubs on my chest. I cry out as softly as I can, which is pretty loud still. I continue on with my sinful actions, unaware of the growing light in my room, moaning softly every once in a while. I hear the door slide open and freeze, covering myself with a blanket, blushing a deep crimson.  
"Good morning young master." Sebastian says, as he walks in with today's breakfast, a smirk plastered to his face. I look at him with a look of feigned tiredness.

"Morning," I yawn rubbing my eyes, "what's for breakfast? I'm starved." I look over to the cart, trying to get a peek at the food.

" Just tea and this," he said removing the lid from its platter, revealing sweets of every kind, I eye an eclair as the butler wheels the cart of dreams toward me, "enjoy" he stops the cart at my bedside as I take the coveted treat. I nibble on my sweet as Sebastian walks toward the closet, pulling out an all black outfit. He walked back to my bed, where I lay still covering the physical testament to my lust for him.  
"What's on the schedule for today?" I ask after a sip of tea, glancing up at the butler.

"Nothing is set for today, young master" he said, a look in his eye that I couldn't quite place. He motioned for me to stand up so he could dress me. I stand, letting him slide on my pants, and continue to munch on the same eclair.  
"Then what are we doing today?" I ask as he slips on my shirt. He looks me over, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well master, you said you wanted to learn how to become a demon, correct?" the raven haired man asked rhetorically, "so I'm going to teach you today." he walked me to the study, closing the door behind us "first we have Ira, other wise known as wrath." the demon walked past me, laying a cold, metallic object in my hand as he passed. I raised the object to look at it. I held a short, wickedly curved knife.

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with this?" I ask him, sarcasm hiding my true confusion.

"Throw it at me." he stated as if that sentence hadn't made my face screw up in shock.  
"What? Are you bloody mad?" I ask, bewildered, looking once more at the knife. Sebastian looked at me calmly, no impatience evident on his face.

"Yes young master, throw it." he said simply, "hurry now, or... are you perhaps, Afraid to do it?" his taunting at the end drove me mad, my pride kicking in instead of my secret distaste for seeing him get hurt.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FEAR, ASS!" I scream hurtling the knife at an impressive speed, seeing as how I was the one to throw it. The knife slashed into Sebastian's neck, burying itself to the hilt in his flesh. He fell with a startled look on his face, as I watched him rise again, my breathing labored, he laughed lightly, as if this was a joke.

"Good job, young master" he said to me as he pulled the knife from his neck, wiping the blood off the blade and hilt, and set it on my desk. "Keep that for later," he told me walking toward the door

"come young master" he said, guiding me toward the dining room, where lunch was waiting.  
"What did you make for today?" I ask him, looking over my shoulder at his angelic face. I turn back, blushing as I realize I'm drooling again. He's too attractive, it's not fair.

"Today we hav-" he began as I open the doors to the dining room to see madam red and Lau, rooting through the pantries for a snack or tea as I stand there gawking at them.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?" I stammer, pointing at the intruders.  
"Ah, Earl Phantomhive, so nice to see you again." Lau said, once we were seated with tea. I glared at him from the opposite end of the table and asked, as calmly as I could,

"Why, are you here again?" I ask through clenched teeth, once we were sat with tea by Sebastian.

"Can't we visit the Earl as a friend might another?" he asked as if there was nothing wrong with this. I gawked at hi, my cup raised to take a sip, "Earl?" I blinked, regaining my senses

"You could warn me first!" I say sternly, acting ten years my senior, "just coming whenever you want doesn't work" Lau's gaze became more serious, shifting from me to Madame Red and back,

"Are you aware of the recent murders, Earl?" he asked, no playful tone in his voice.

"Of course, but Scotland yard will be able to handle this" I said, waving off the matter "besides, the Queen hasn't sent a request to take care of the problem." Lau chuckled darkly, looking at me, his eyelids slightly raised, "Be expecting a visitor soon, Earl." he said, standing "well I must go," he walked toward the door "Until next time, Earl Phantomhive, Guard Dog of the Queen" he walked out, leaving me and Madame Red. "Well that was... strange," I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Ceil, would you like to play chess?" Madame Red asked, leading me to the board.

"Sure" I replied, sitting "go" she made the first move, starting our match. I played half-heartedly as my butler flitted around outside the window, tending to the garden in the moonlight. His tailcoat removed and shirt undone, due to the summer heat, gave me a stunning view of his bare chest as rose petals whirled around him. My hands moved on the board on their own, my full attention not required to beat Lady Red. "Checkmate," I suddenly blurted out, knowing I had won. Lady Red sighed, running a hand through her hair

"Well Ceil, I too must leave." she said to me, coming over to hug me, "will you not come live with me?" She asked, trying once more to get me to abandon my title. I shook my head looking up at her,

"No, auntie, I will not give up on my goal." I said a hard look in my eye, "those who shamed me will know suffering as I did." she sighed once more, this time in acceptance.

"Very well, goodbye Ceil." I watched as she left the room, as Sebastian entered, his attire returned to normal.

"Goodnight, Madame Red." he said with his trademark smile.

"Goodnight Sebastian, Ceil" she replied, leaving the house. Sebastian turned to look at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't place.

"Well it is time for your bath, Young Master" the raven butler said, leading me to my bath room. He quickly undressed me and set me in the warm, scented water and gently bathed me, relieving the stress knots from my body. I sunk into the water, dozing. I awoke in the soft bed in my room, the sheets under me were an amazing feeling velvet. "Mmm Sebastian?" I moaned out, trying to shake off my previous drowsiness,

"Yes, Young Master?" the loyal servant replied, walking to my bedside. I leaned up, hugging him around the neck. He laughed a light breath, pulling away slightly, "would you like another lesson today? This one is on" he leaned in, closer to my face "is on _Luxia_"

"Lust" I finished, closing the gap between out lips. He tasted amazing, like all the best sweets in the world blended together into the tongue sweeping through my mouth. He pulled back, leaving a furious blush on my face and my breathing hard. His hands trailed down my body, popping buttons as they went. His hand trailed over the skin of my chest running over my nipples. He slid off my night shirt, licking down my body. He trailed his hands down my body, one brushing the scar on my side. Memories flooded into my head. Them touching me, making me feel dirty, the branding on my side. My eyes fly open, seeing _them_ and not Sebastian touching my naked body. I slap his hand away, giving his face a good slap too. "Leave!" I scream at him. He looked at me, bewildered,

"Young Master?" he asked, concerned for me. His eyes scanned my crying ones, realization hitting him. "yes, my lord." he exited quickly, closing the door behind him. I curled into a ball, gripping the sheets tightly, emptying my eyes into them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

_Did I go too far with him? _I stood outside the door, listening to the heart breaking cries of my master. I stood there till the crying stopped a few hours later. I opened the door silently, walking in to view my master. He lay atop the covers, clutching the nightshirt like it was his way from hell. I covered him and exited, turning once more to see his pained face. "Sleep well, Ceil" I whisper, shutting the door once more. I walk off to my quarters, still aroused from his small body. "I'll see you in the morning" I say to the small boy, who's so far away. I rose from my bed, unable to feign resting, _Maybe I'll find a dance to go to_. I instantly repealed the thought. Young master would be furious, not to mention no one dances like my master. _What am I thinking? Have I gone mad?_ These feelings have never come up before now. Maybe by morning, they will pass.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Finished! :D

That was fun to write! Finally some touchy feely xD cant wait for more!

I am deeply sorry for the wait *runs from angry mob*

My internet has been down so expect chapter 4 quicker than this one.

Love to you all!

p.s. I'm looking for a beta so hit me up for details. Please and thank you.

REVIEW! I love it


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm very sorry for putting sir in instead of young master or my lord. Just wanted to get that out of the way *bows profusely*

I am also very sorry for any late updates in the future. (trust me, there will be more)

Now for the Disclaimer we haave.. Ceil!... Ceil? Where are you?

*From under a table* Ceil: No! I'm not doing that!

Akuma: oh, c'mon Ceil, just do it.

Ceil: No!

Akuma: not even for this? *pulls out sebastian-made cake*

Ceil: Akuma-kun does not own kuroshitsuji or any of us characters. There now gimmi.

Akuma: okaay now on to the part you all crave.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

I walked through the grand halls of the Phantomhive estate, as the light of the disappearing moonlight and rising sunlight mingle and mix through the shutters of the elegant windows. I look tho the moon once as I pass an open window, as it hides itself behind the trees. I continue my stroll, beginning a routine process of my butler's duties. I prepare a simple breakfast for the three troublemakers servants, consisting of a simple tea and biscuits. After waking said three, I focus on my master's breakfast. I begin brewing the tea and marinating a steak. After the steak has been marinated and tenderized to perfection, I grill it over hot coals, soaking the flavor into the meat. Then I chop up the freshest fruits from the market, not letting even the slightest imperfection get by. I then crack the finest eggs to fry, adding seasonings as they cook to perfect them. I gather the master's breakfast onto a cart, wheeling it to his door. As I walk, I ponder the events of last night. I had almost had him but he rejected me strongly after having invited me into the situation. Thinking about the situation, I smile, conjuring up indecent images in my head. I reach the door of my master's quarters and knock twice. Reaching for the knob I hear faintly,

"Enter." from behind the door. I do as told, opening the door quietly, and wheeling the tray holding his meal inside. I open my mouth to speak but I am cut off by the little form in the bed.

"Do Not speak. Dress me and leave." He said angrily, glaring at me with tired, mismatched eyes. I unbutton the white nightshirt at human speed, taking in the sight before me. I redress him in a simple outfit, seeing as how today was clear. I give him one last look, attempting remorse, hoping he'll let me stay, which is very abnormal for me to want so. I saw his eyes flash a hint of sympathy for me, then it was replaced again with the hard look that was typical of my master. I turn to leave, walking out calmly. "Sebastian.." he whispered, though I heard it none the less, "..don't go." I turn back to my master, a sad look in his eyes. I hummed, questioning what he had just said. "Don't make me repeat myself." he said, walking past me. "let's go clothes shopping, okay?" I looked at him, somewhat bewildered, _he never wants to go shopping_. "I need clothes." he stated, blushing a little. He looked cute, like an upset kitten. "I'll go prepare a carriage." I said, bowing low to the little child. After having pulled the carriage to the front of the mansion, I return to my master, and lead him back to the cart. Once I had gotten him inside, I step in, preparing for the long journey to London. I stare out of the window at the green country side, watching as it goes by. I hear a sound from the boy across from me, attempting to grab my attention, "Yes, young master?" I ask, looking from the scenery to the figure in front of me. He patted the space next to him

"Sit" he commanded, as I rose, not stumbling one bit in the bumpy carriage, and sat where he designated.

"Why, young-" I began, as he laid hie head in my lap, using my thigh as a pillow. He nodded off \almost instantly, once he came into contact with me. I smirked, patting his hair. "Sleep, Young Master."

…...A few hours later, in London...

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

I walked behind my short master as he searched for the right store to buy clothes from. He stopped in front of one, a store named: Sogi no Kiraku. I chuckled at the stores name, as my master walked in. he turned to me, a questioning look upon his small face.

"What's so funny?" he asked as I stepped through the door as well.

"Nothing, my lord" I said, browsing the stores racks. The dark looking clothes looked like something befitting one such as myself.

"Sebastian" I looked to where the voice was calling me from, over by a rack close to the back.

"Yes, young master?" I ask, walking to my teen charge, looking at the object in his hand

"I want to try this on." he demanded, holding up the black silk button up shirt.

"Yes, my lord" I said, walking through the curtain to the very elaborate dressing room.

'_The wants of the rich_' I thought, suppressing the sarcastic remarks begging to fly from my mouth. I undressed the little noble standing before me, taking in the sight of his creamy chest. I rise back up to slide on the soft, smooth shirt, buttoning it halfway, leaving myself a good view of his chest. He smirked at me, as if he was asking, _You want some of this?_ I raised my eyebrow, looking at the small, seductive boy.

"Well," he asked, a gleam in his eye, "how's it look?" he spun around to give me a better look at the shirt.

"Great, young master." I said truthfully, the teen looked delicious in it. I bent down closer to him, "edible even." the last part was a whisper, followed by a nip to the little teens ear. He moved my jaw to a better position of access for his lips.

"Young mas-" I was cut off by the boy's tongue in my mouth, the small pink organ swishing around like a cat's tail. I inserted my own into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. My hand undid the remaining buttons on the shirt, pinching one of the hard nubs on his chest. He moaned softly into my mouth in response, making me smile. My other hand traveled to his waist, slipping into his pants. I stopped abruptly, hearing footsteps outside the curtains.

"Boy, your time is up." the owner called, "hurry up please." I heard is footsteps retreat, and I pulled away from the master whom I was defiling.

"Well, we've been interrupted, young master." I said smirking at the blushing, breathless child.

"I want the shirt, and these," he said holding up black pants "pay for them so we can go, okay?" I bowed, taking the clothes

"Yes, my lord." I left the changing room, walking to the counter, where an attractive, to humans, young lady stood ready to ring up the the purchase. "i want these." I put the items on the desk.

"Yess Sir" she said as I walked away, a bag of money left on the desk,

"Thank you, keep the change" I say as I walk out the door. I enter the carriage, where my master awaits me.

"Take long enough?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I looked down at the boy, an icy glare in my eyes. I looked out the window to see the long, gray haired storekeeper with a familiar scar running up the right side of his face to be hidden by bangs.

"You forgot this, Earl" he laughed, handing my master his ring, "come again" he waved us goodbye as he walked back into his shop. The little master gaped at the man who had disappeared inside the shop.

"Was... was that the.. Undertaker?" he stammered, his mouth a wide "o". I took a lot of my concentration not to laugh at the small boy. I looked again out the window, studying the fall view of London as the driver stopped at yet another destination of my masters choosing. I helped the small teen out of the carriage. We were now at a shoe store. I sighed under my breath, _Great just were I wanted to be_. I walk diligently behind my master as he lazily browsed through many pairs of shoes and boots. I looked around, bored with his shopping. I kept walking with my master, not needing to see the child to know if he stopped or not. At random, I felt a pair of boots hit my chest. I immediately caught them, making sure they weren't damaged.

"I want those." the little child in front of me stated, continuing his browsing.

"Yes, My Lord." I said quietly. Holding the boots now as I continued walking. He exited, after telling me to pay for the boots. I walked out of the store, and saw my master waiting, an impatient look upon his face

"I'm hungry" he said walking ahead of me, "get me some ice cream." I raised my eyebrow at the teens back but held my tongue, "I'll wait with the carriage, don't come back with out my treat." I bowed quickly to the teen and was off, I jumped to a roof top then jumped even higher, propelling myself into the air _'Ice cream, ice cream, where is the ice cream?'_ my eyes searched the ground like a hawk as I tried to find his so called treat. I saw the ice cream parlor below me and dropped silently onto a nearby roof top, then I proceeded to drop down into an allyway, scaring a homeless man who lived there. I calmly waked past the very much animated man into the street and to the parlor. A little bell chimed as I walked into my destination

"'Ello, how c'n I help you?" the pretty, by human standards, shop keeper asked with cockney in her voice. I looked over to the ice cream and smiled a smile I know was dazzling,

"Can I have some vanilla ice cream, please?" she blushed, hurrying to get the requested treat. I looked away, gazing at the sweets of the place. _'Maybe I should teach the young master to cook.'_

"'Ere you are," she said giving me the small cone of frozen 'goodness'.

"Thank you." I said giving her a small pouch of coins, and then I was back outside to return to the little one waiting on me. I spotted his carriage and dropped silently behind him. I bent over whispering into his ear

"Here you go, my lord" I reached around him, presenting him with his treat

"Thank you, Sebastian" he said taking the cone and stepping into is carriage. I followed suit, sitting opposite as we began to move, leaving London. I sat, watching the child eat his treat. I looked out at the english countryside as we rattled along in the carriage.

"Sebastian" I heard him call from my left. I turned to face his bored face

"Open the door" he said, his tone matching his expression, my eyes subtly widened as I turned to face my little charge,

"Excuse me?" I asked him, disbelief hinting in my voice. He glared at me, his eyes flashing murderously

"You heard me, now do it." he commanded again, anger welling up inside him. I smirked at the little lord, proud of my impacts on his personality. I crossed my arm over my chest, bowing

"Yes, My Lord" I say, opening the carriage door, "now what?" he stood, walking to the door

"Catch." he laughed, jumping out the door. A curse flew from my mouth as I flashed under him, catching the slender body of my master bridal style. I looked down at the speeding road below us, the sharp rocks threatening to slash into our bodies. I spun around, vision blurring, landing on my feet running until we slowed down enough for me to set my master down, but he clung to my neck

"What are you doing, imbecile?" he asked, clearly confused at why we had stopped, "take me home!" I began walking toward the mansion at a pace similar to the carriage ride. The teen in my arms sighed angrily, burying his head into my chest,

"When I open my eyes," I heard the muffled sound of his frustrated voice float up to my ears, "we better be home." I looked down at the small body in my arms and smirked

"Yes, My Lord." the familiar words left my mouth like in so many other occasions. I checked if the teens eyes were closed as pure black feathers started to whirl around us. They formed a impenetrable barrier around us, the feathers cyclonic movement blocked out my vision and then light flooded into my eyes, as the feathers dissipated, showing me my masters mansion. I debated waking the child as I stared at his sleeping, angelic face. I decided on waiting for him to wake on his own, as he seemed so at peace in my arms. I jumped over the mansion wall, landing in the garden lightly, not disturbing the child in the slightest. I let out an inaudible sigh '_Life can be so boring_'. I thought to myself, jumping into my masters bedroom through the window, and setting said child down on the bed softly. I began walking toward his oversized bathroom and turned on the hot water, filling up the tub and running my now ungloved hand through the warm liquid '_Perfect'_ I walked back to my master, shedding my tailcoat as I passed his dresser and setting it atop the elegant wooden piece of furniture. I picked up my small charge once again, sliding off his clothes as I carried him. I set the small teen down in the warm water and began to rub the small space of his back. I heard a moan, as a reward for the small service I provided, from my master as he roused from his nap, stretching his body out in the tub. I sat back a little bit and grinned slightly at the cute sight before me.

"Good evening, young master" I said, smirking at him. He glared up at me from the water. I began to wash him, oblivious to his sully expression, humming as I did so.

"What time is it?" he asked, a now indifferent posture on his body. I blinked and looked at my watch.

"9:30, my lord" I answered, returning to my washing his hair, which was growing softer every day thanks to the conditioner I was using on him. I rubbed his body softly with a cloth, massaging his shoulders and back, making a light trail to his lower back. He moaned softly to my actions as I rubbed his hips. I saw him blush lightly as my hand trailed over his member to his inner thigh. I ran my hand higher, brushing said body part again, but this time his hand stopped me and he shook his head. I looked at him, emotions rolling through my eyes.

"What's the matter, young master?" I asked softly, wondering what the small child was thinking.

"My...in the past...What they did to me... I won't let that happen again." I raised my eyebrows, knowing the teen had been abused before.

"Let go of the past, young master" I said softly but genuinely, taking his hand in mine, "move on from those horrors.

"I can't." he said sternly, his eyes on the verge of tears, "I will **not** let myself forget them. I **will** have revenge." I raised my eyebrows, _'Could he know it's not over?' _

"They are dead young master, move on." I received a dark glare from the small earl

"Then why are you still here?" he yelled "if they are gone then you would have taken my soul." my eyes widened slightly at this statement, knowing this was the truth.

"Yes, young master it is true that I did not take your soul but I stayed because I.." I hesitated before saying the next part of my half-lie "enjoy being in your service. " his eyes widened a little at this statement, as if it mean something to him.

"Re-really?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Yes, My Lord" I replied whole heartedly, kissing his hand softly. I pulled him out of the tub after having finished his bathing. I dried him off, lightly caressing his smooth, pale skin. After having dressed him in his white night shirt, I led him to his big soft bed. I tucked him into the velvet comforter and stood to exit but was held back by a small hand on my sleeve.

"Sebastian." he whispered to me, saying what he intended with those mismatched eyes I gave him. I bent down, hugging him goodnight as he heart fluttered in his chest with my touch. I smirk at his blushing face and cupped his small jaw with my hand gently "don't ever leave me, got that?" a small chuckle left my lips as I pressed them to his own. My tongue licked at the entrance t the cavern and it opened to my silent request. I swirled my pink organ around his mouth, exploring the seemingly vast region, as he sucked on said organ. My hand traveled from his jaw to his shoulder, then to his collar, unbuttoning the first few to get to his chest. I pinched a hard nub and he broke the kiss to moan softly. I smirked at the cute boy in front of me, lust swirling in those glazed, mismatched eyes. I sucked at his neck, making sure to leave a very dark mark, in an attempt to show a sign of claim over this child, as if the seal on his eye was not enough proof of this. And as I kissed and teased this child I thought to myself, '_I own your soul, I have your body, but I want your heart'_ did, did I love this child who is willingly going though this? Did I want his love, not only what his body could give me? I chuckled to myself, knowing I couldn't have him yet fully. I gave his tongue a quick suck and pinched his nipple on last, hard time and then buttoned his shirt in the blink of an eye then stood to leave, and followed suit with my plans, leaving a lust dazed, very hard child on the bed. I almost laughed when I heard his moan of frustration at my leaving. As I walked down the hall I whispered

"Goodnight," I paused looking to the moon as my eyes flashed the demonic bright red "Ciel."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Yay love!X3

hehehe I had some fun with this, but ciel got a bit whorish... he will always be in my mind, a whore

umm you all must be mentally frustrated with all my teasing buut it will keep on coming till I deem necessary (me being tiana, my top adviser, love you!)

Review dont just read I makes me write FASTER

thank you all


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- You all know I don't own these characters right?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~Ciel's P.O.V.~

I rolled over, wanting the blackness of sleep to once again embrace me. But of course I can't sleep the world isn't that kind to those such as me, or so I think anytime something is wrong. I look at the closed curtains, annoyed that he got me excited for nothing. I rolled off my stomach, releasing the pressure on my member. I felt a sigh escape from my lips as I hugged a pillow and tried to force my dreams again.

.

.

.

I stir again as the light of the sun filters through my eyelashes, warming my face. I look up groggily at the window, trying to will it closed. I heard Sebastian wheel in a cart with what looked like breakfast on it, I glared at him for opening the window, though it was sideswiped into a look of amazement at what he had prepared. Delicacies lined the silver trays, inviting my mouth closer to let my tongue taste what looked like heaven. I smirked inwardly at the oxymoron, a demon creating heaven? Funny. I reached for a treat as glazed as my starry eyes and let my taste buds be overwhelmed by the flavors of the pastry. Jam rushed into my mouth, filling the cavern, with the first bite and stained my lips a dark cherry red. Lost in my bliss, I was unaware of the tea beside me on the nightstand, its light fragrance wafting up to my nose and setting my mind off my pastry. I set the sweet down for the cup, sipping at the delicious drink inside. Were it not for the fact that my throat would have been scalded into a state of uselessness, I would have downed the cup in one go but I sipped, savoring the magnificence of Sebastian's creations.

Thinking of the man, I looked up from my drink to give him a half-hearted sour look. He just gave me the usual smile, if you call the mocking smirk plastered on his face a smile, and went to look out the window. The weather was wonderful, bright and sunny with a light breeze, perfect weather for things other children partake in that I would not. One, the games -as they called it- were far too immature for my taste, and two, I had business to attend to, stacks of paperwork and letters that, if I were to sit at my desk, would conceal me like a wall or veil from any onlooker. So I confined myself to my fate in my head, even though I still sit in my nightshirt, comfortable in the soft bed. I sighed, setting my cup down and let my inner child go away, to be replaced with the adult I needed to be. Sebastian appeared at my side, as if my thoughts were written on my face, holding my change of clothes. I sighed and the dressing was done. I walked to my study to work down this pile of papers which obscured the window from me. I sat at my desk and lifted the first sheet to sign my name on the X. I either did this or threw them away for the next hour. Around number three hundred the paper suddenly rushed me as everything else faded to black. I fought it as hard as I could, and failed, as the darkness enveloped me.

.

.

.

.

"Young Master?"

I awoke to Sebastian hovering over me with a look of distaste on his face. I blinked up at him, getting my bearings back. I shot up realizing where I was. "ack" shot out of my mouth as I wiped the drool from it.

"W-what?" I asked, confused about my surroundings for a second.

"You were sleeping," he informed me, setting a tray of tea down on my desk.

"I-i know that." I stammered, blushing madly, picking up a random letter. As I looked over it, my eyes widened.

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian asked, a worried look upon his face. I looked up, somewhat pale

"It's from the queen." I answered, looking back to the letter. "there have been disappearances from London insanity wards. She wants us to check it out and see what's happening to the patients." I set the letter down on the desk and took a sip of the tea Sebastian had procured for me, "ready a carriage, we're going to London."

.

.

.

~London, Ciel's P.O.V.~

I exited the carriage at the Hanwell Asylum, and looked up at the ominous walls, shaking a bit at the faint screaming I could hear from inside. The dark stone clashed with a few of the windows lit up with candles. Vines crawled up said walls toward the heavens like the screams inside. I shuddered and followed Sebastian to the heavy, ornate wooden door and then through said door. Inside it was white, turned gray with age, and dark splotches at the doors leading further inside, past a heavy wooden greeting desk where a young woman sat in moderately good, for commoners, dress chewing gum of some sort.

"Can Aye 'elp you two gentlemen?" she asked with commoner's cockney. I opened my mouth to speak but Sebastian beat me to it.

"Yes, we would like to inquire about some of the patients here that have gone missing." He said to her, walking close to the desk.

"Sorry but we can't go tellin' erybody that kind o' stuff." She answered, as I had thought, at this Sebastian just smiled.

"Well maybe you know another room where we could discuss this matter privately?" He leaned in, whispering something to her that I didn't catch. She looked at him with squinted eyes for a few moments before she rose,

"C'mon then" she said, standing up and leading Sebastian to a closet off to the side. I sat in a chair in the reception area and waited as moans resounded through the walls. I muttered a curse and laid across some of the chairs '_It'll be awhile_' I thought as I drifted into the blackness that is a nap.

.

.

.

I awoke in a carriage, confused as to what my surroundings were. I could see the fuzzy outline of a man sitting across from me. I slowly reached for the pistol in my waist line and sprung, pulling it out a slamming it into.. Sebastian's forehead. His eye brow twitched at this but otherwise said nothing. I sat back, flushed and glared at him.

"Welcome to the waking world, young master." He said calmly, not bothering to touch the injury.

"So what did you find out?" I asked, ignoring the embarrassment of a few moments ago.

"Very little," he began, as I turned my head to look out the window, "it appears the woman knew nearly nothing. Just that some of the doctors there were taking patients out of the ward every few weeks." I sighed, contemplating the options. They weren't very good.

"We need to figure out what they're doing to those patients they take out," I said, leaning my head on my hand "some way to get information on why they're taking the patients out." at this, Sebastian smirks and gazes at me with those eyes full of mischief as he begins to speak I begin to get fearful of what that look just might have in store for me

"Well, Young Master, there is an idea that just might work for this situation"

/

Well after a very, very long time I'm back. Yeah, yeah It's been too long but whatever. It's my story and I've been busy.

Ciel: You're in a sour mood today.

Akuma: Yeah I am but shush. You're in for a surprise, right? That should be good enough to keep you happy.

Ciel: What are you planning for me?

Akuma: Well, until next time folks *Sebastian comes in and picks up Ciel bridal style* Love you all

Read and Review please


End file.
